Two's Company, Three's a Crowd
by xox Moony xox
Summary: Maxxie finds his mind wandering to not so unfamiliar territory when Tony begins to show interest in his after dark activities. Two's company, three's a crowd... unless it's a Friday night and Tony's involved at least.


**Rating: **Heavy PG-13 for language, a bit of dirty talk and compromising positions.

**Threesome: **Tony/Maxxie/Chris with an awful lot of Maxxie/Chris and some Tony/Maxxie, too, of course.

**Disclaimer:** The show doesn't belong to me (although I wish it did sometimes); I just take great pleasure in bringing the characters out to play every now and then.

**Summary:** Maxxie finds his mind wandering to not so unfamiliar territory when Tony begins to show interest in his after dark activities. Two's company, three's a crowd... unless it's a Friday night and Tony's involved at least.

**Two's Company, Three's a Crowd**

He awoke with a start. The sound of a girl screaming had pierced the early morning silence, echoing down the hall and startled him. Slamming doors followed and yelling, shouting, cursing. Several other voices joined the fray and the girl was irate now. Maxxie rolled onto his back, stared up at the ceiling and listened. If he concentrated on it hard enough, he could block out the noise and distinctively hear a TV blaring somewhere else in the complex instead. GMTV maybe. Lorraine Kelly and her jolly Scottish accent. Breakfast news. He didn't know what time it was.

Five seconds or so later, there was a smash and the girl cried out again, calling her boyfriend a number of obscenities that he only seemed to return with twice the venom and three times the malice. That was when Maxxie's companion stirred and he felt Chris's fingers curl into his hair, almost protectively, their thighs brushing together as he snuggled down into the bed a little more.

Maxxie sighed, quite content, reaching his arm out and laying it across Chris's chest as he continued to sleep. He enjoyed this. The morning after was something the two of them did well together. The night before could be pretty damn good, too, when they could be bothered and not too drunk to care at least.

All this had started a month ago. They'd been out with the rest of the gang, drunk, high and their dancing went a little further than usual, hands straying to places they probably shouldn't have strayed. Breathing hard, eyes bloodshot, Chris had pulled him into the men's toilets, locked them into a cubicle and dropped to his knees with Maxxie's jeans and boxer shorts around his ankles moments later. He remembered the UV lights and the way he could only pick out the whites of Chris's eyes in the darkness, the occasional glint of teeth as he muttered something incoherent. It came as a shock realising that Chris wanted it more than he did.

No one knew about it. At least, Maxxie thought no one knew about it. Last night had made him doubt that though. From the corner of the room, he had noticed Tony watching them with languid fascination, running one slender finger around the rim of his pint glass, simply staring, unblinking and unmoving. It was unnerving, although at the same time, quite a turn on. Upon reaching Chris's dorm room in the early hours of the morning, the shagging that followed had been fucking fantastic.

Maxxie's mind had started to wander; he'd be kissing Chris, yet at the same time he'd be thinking about those vivid blue eyes, imagining them on him as he ravished his friend's mouth. He knew how wrong it was, but at the same time he couldn't help himself, couldn't resist the temptation.

This of course made things complicated, _extremely_ complicated. Complications could be fun though, and he couldn't help but smile as the idea flitted through his head again. He turned his head towards Chris, intending to watch him sleep, but instead found him very much awake, eyes wide and staring.

'You're fucking hilarious, man,' was the first thing he said, cheek still planted firmly against the pillow.

Maxxie stared back, eyebrows knitting together in confusion and then rolled over, propping himself up on an elbow. 'I am?' he questioned. He hadn't planned on sounding so surprised.

'Last night, flippin' out,' Chris supplied offhand.

Apparently that was all he had to say and a second later he clambered over Maxxie, very naked and seemingly very thirsty as he grabbed a battered bottle of water from the floor beside the door. He flopped back onto the bed, punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape and dropped his head down heavily, staring again.

'Fucking wanker probably wanted to join in,' he pointed out.

Maxxie tried to ignore that particular comment, feeling a very familiar tightening in his groin at the mere thought of it. Jesus, if the notion alone caused that reaction, he'd be a nightmare if it ever actually happened.

'You're fucking hard, aren't you?'

It wasn't a question, more of a statement and Chris was laughing.

'Fuck off.'

'_Brilliant!_'

Once Chris had tossed the water bottle aside, Maxxie soon found out why this was so brilliant and didn't see the light of day until two that afternoon, when he went racing to the bus stop in a bid to make it to at least one of his classes that day. Chris on the other hand had decided against it, popped several pills and stayed exactly where he was.

The day proceeded slowly, as did the evening that followed, and by eleven that night Maxxie found himself sat in the living room of Cassie's house, watching Tony through the French windows, wishing the older boy would make some kind of move. He hadn't shown the slightest bit of interest today and Maxxie wondered why not. Tony's staring the previous day had peaked his curiosity considerably.

At one he settled in the middle of the back garden, sprawled out on the grass on his back and stared up at the stars, a smoking joint in his right hand. He barely touched it, just let it burn away. One thirty and Anwar joined him. They shared a half finished bottle of Jack Daniels and talked about old times. Seeing as they were still only seventeen, this conversation had been an exceptionally short one.

Three rolled around and he made his way back inside. Someone had turned the music down and Jal and Cassie were asleep on the couch, Cassie's head resting in Jal's lap. Maxxie smiled, watching them for a moment. Tonight had been more sombre than one of their usual get-togethers, but then, not everyone had shown up in the end. It seemed strange somehow and made him nervous. Without Michelle and Chris around as a safety blanket, he felt vulnerable and more susceptible to anything that Tony might decide to do.

Stepping into the kitchen, Maxxie found Tony, Sid and Anwar sat around the six seater table deeply engrossed in conversation. He sat down with a sigh and five minutes passed before anyone took the liberty of acknowledging his presence. Even then the acknowledgement he received consisted solely of Tony groping him beneath the table. Not exactly what he wanted.

Eventually a half soaked Sid passed him a joint and the four of them sat there in silence, slowly surrounding themselves in purple haze. By five the conversation dwindled away and Maxxie found himself alone in the kitchen with Tony; Sid and Anwar passed out on the tabletop. Neither of them spoke, having nothing to say. Opportunities to be alone had disappeared since the history trip and conversation had never been one of their strong points anyway.

'A little short on shagging options tonight, aren't you, Max?' mused Tony at last, blowing a stream of smoke towards the ceiling, his eyes half-closed.

Maxxie looked at him and folded his arms in front of him, subconsciously spinning the cigarette tin in the middle of the table and listening to the satisfying scraping sound it made. 'I'm not _that_ desperate,' he replied; a blatantly lie and they both knew it.

A shrug and Tony got up from the table, stretching, exposing his stomach and the band of his boxer shorts. Staring happened instinctively, having any control over it was out of the question. 'Please your-fucking-self,' he said, eyeing Maxxie contemplatively as he backed towards the door. 'I'm going to bed. I won't turn down the company if you decide to remove that pole you have shoved up your arse.'

He probably should have kept saying no because wasn't this what Tony did? Lure a person into a false sense of security and then drop them like a ton of lead bricks. He did it to Sid all the time. Who was to say this would be any different.

But Maxxie followed him upstairs and closed the bedroom door and his saying no quickly turned into a repeated and enthused yes. Tony though, it seemed, had other ideas. He wanted to talk, that was all, and Maxxie sunk down onto the end of the bed quite disheartened as he listened to what the other boy had to say. No one could work Tony out, no matter how hard they tried and that point was proven again and again as the sun rose from between the clouds.

By eight they were lying side by side, back to back, staring at the walls. The conversation had run out an hour ago, with Tony having had the final word.

'Deny it all you want, Maxxie; I know exactly what you two are up to.'

There had been nothing to say in reply, so Maxxie decided he would try and sleep instead, turned away and closed his eyes.

Come Friday night Tony lost his patience and stopped talking to him entirely. Thankful wasn't a strong enough word for how Maxxie felt about it, but then things got out of hand by midnight and Tony broached the subject in the most unexpected of ways.

Maxxie tried his hardest to ignore Tony and his conceited behaviour and danced the early hours away with Cassie, twirling her around, leaning her back and laughing all the while. Grinning as she span on the toes of her gold sandals, her floaty skirt ballooning and making her look like a Princess at a ball, he soon began to forget. So what if Tony kept hanging around Chris, kept talking to Chris, kept touching Chris, kept looking in his direction to gage his reaction to what he was doing to Chris, he could handle it.

Ignoring was quite easy when you had someone like Cassie to distract you; she glowed with infectious warmth and vitality, bouncing around the place like the shiny ball in a pinball machine, not caring what anyone else thought.

If Maxxie hadn't been gay, he probably would have loved her the same way that Sid did. In fact, he even told her so once. She replied in her usual manner of course, 'Oh, wow, Maxxie, that's _so_ totally sweet!' her spectacular grin not slipping for a moment. He hadn't expected anything less.

Dipping her back to the floor as they danced along to _Kylie_, Maxxie found his gaze unwillingly drawn to Tony and Chris and for a split-second almost dropped her. He apologised profusely, suddenly flustered, not being able to tear his eyes away from his friends, from Tony as he idly played with Chris's hair.

Under normal circumstances Maxxie wouldn't have minded, but it was Chris, _his_ Chris, and Tony was doing this purposely to wind him up. He'd be damned if he'd let Tony hurt anyone else.

'I have to…' Maxxie muttered, bringing Cassie back to standing, letting her go and stalking across the room even though he had no idea what he had to do. Cassie followed him with her eyes, head tilted to the left curiously with an enigmatic smile playing about her lips.

The chorus of _The Loco-Motion_ had broken out by the time he reached the other side of the room and for a second he couldn't help but wonder who was manning the stereo. Not that it mattered in the grand scheme of things, but really, the music seemed to be getting gradually worse. He couldn't help wonder when the _Macarena_ would come blaring from the speakers.

Grabbing Tony by the arm of his shirt and pulling him roughly away from Chris, Maxxie shoved the thought aside, concentrating on what needed to be done. 'Tony, what are you-'

He didn't finish the sentence, he didn't get the chance; Tony had seized the opportunity firmly with both hands, snaked an arm around Maxxie's neck and forcefully crushed their lips together before he had the chance to even blink. This confused him, freaked him out and excited him all in the same moment. He gave himself over, not bothering to fight.

It didn't take Maxxie long to figure out what was happening and as his eyes fluttered closed he felt Chris's hand slide up his back, the touch making him shiver.

Tony broke away and he couldn't help but moan out at the loss of contact, so grabbed for Chris instead, knotted his hands into sandy hair and planted a kiss to his neck. It was sloppy and unplanned and not at all sexy. He wanted the contact that was all. He didn't mind what kind it was or who it was with.

There were muttered words between Tony and Chris, more touching on Tony's behalf and then Chris took hold of his arm and tugged him toward the door.

Maxxie wasn't entirely convinced by what was happening, but several minutes later he was sandwiched between his two friends again, kissing and fumbling around in the darkness of an upstairs bedroom. He didn't doubt for a moment that this had been planned; some idea Tony concocted several nights ago that he'd run by Chris and decided to execute as soon as possible no doubt. He could hardly complain about it.

It didn't take long for him to notice the way Tony and Chris weren't the slightest bit interested in touching each other. Although, thinking it over, he decided that it would be weird anyway, so in a way he was glad they weren't.

Maxxie enjoyed kissing Tony the most. He tasted of peppermint and always kissed him roughly, hungrily, hurriedly, like there was never enough time. Chris had a more gentle touch, especially if sober and uninhibited; fingers running over skin, breath heated against his neck.

And as much as he hated to admit it, Maxxie couldn't help but revel in the moment, moan encouragingly and lap up the attention they were giving him.

His eyes found bright blue in the darkness, Tony kissing him over and over, his vision blurring and his mind reeling. He could feel Chris behind him, soft hair brushing against the back of his neck as he sank lower and towards the floor.

No one said anything because no one needed to, and Maxxie quickly learnt that a well placed hand or a feral bite could get him anything that he wanted. Tony was particularly open to the occasional growl in his ear, each one threatening to bring him over the edge and make him admit to actually enjoying himself.

Layers of clothing gradually met the carpet, Tony's shirt ended up caught on the lampshade and at one point Chris lost his footing and the threesome ended up in a heap on the floor. They didn't care, too wrapped up in the moment and shortly after Maxxie took great pleasure in relieving Tony of his boxer shorts and teaching him a lesson or two.

At 4am, he collapsed against Chris in the middle of the bed, breathing heavily and began pressing feverish kisses to his damp skin. 'Weren't wrong, were you?' he whispered.

Chris didn't speak at first, simply stroked Maxxie's hair as his gaze travelled over to Tony on the other side of the room. He watched for a moment, observing, inquisitively raising an eyebrow. 'Too ashamed to hang around though, isn't he?' he remarked, question rhetorical. 'Fucking funny.'

This comment caught Tony off guard and he looked over, balancing on one foot as he pulled his shoe back on. He sighed in agitation, running his hands through his dark hair, and then replied, 'Wouldn't want to associate myself with this freak show any longer than necessary.'

'Not what you were saying an hour ago, Tone,' Maxxie said this slowly, looking over as he walked his fingertips across Chris's chest, a smile teetering on his lips.

Teasing Tony was more fun than he remembered.

'You can have too much of a good thing,' scoffed Tony, straightening out his t-shirt and glancing in the mirror on the dresser to check his appearance.

Chris grinned, announcing, 'We are pretty fucking amazing, aren't we?'

Tony very nearly stuck his nose up in distaste at this statement, but then opened the door and left with a flourish, slamming it behind him.

They both stared for a minute and then Maxxie dropped his head back down, sighing happily and closing his eyes. Chris's hand found its way to his hair a moment later as he twisted it around his fingers, contentedly playing and messing it up.

'Tired yet?'

The question came out of nowhere and Maxxie laughed, muttering back, 'No…not yet.'

'Fucking will be,' was the reply before Chris's lips found his once more.


End file.
